Chapter 19: I'll Do It for You Guys!
Synopsis The storm continues and Winry orders the others what to do to help her. Paninya is concerned and asks Edward if Winry should really be delivering the baby to which he answers they have to trust her. He explains that Winry comes from a family of doctors but Paninya states Winry doesn't actually have real training so Edward boldly states that Winry will have to do it from memory, ignoring Paninya's doubts. Winry is trying her best to remember all the important things to do when delivering a baby when Ed and Al wish her luck. Winry, now confident proceeds to the bedroom and asks for Paninya's help. Satella is going through labor with her husband Ridel at her side. Edward and Alphonse wait quietly outside and Dominic is seen riding his way to town for a doctor. It's silent inside the bedroom and that brings the Elrics to listen at the door. Then Satella starts screaming in pain which causes Ed and Al to panic and huddle together. Edward admits that he is actually afraid and Alphonse agrees with him. Ed states that all they could do now is 'pray to God' despite being agnostic. After a while, Paninya falls out the bedroom door. Her face is filled with horror as Ed and Al try to find out what happened. The brothers look into the bedroom and see Winry sitting on the floor. Edward asks what happened to which Winry points ahead, directing Ed to look. Ridel is holding his new son after the umbilical cord has been cut. The new mother and father smile at Ed showing that the baby is okay. The brothers are filled with joy and cheer. Edward then mocks Paninya about her fear of blood, as that is why she collapsed in the first place. Ridel hands the baby to his wife telling her she did good and that they have to thank Winry. Winry tells them its time to clean the baby while Ed and Al are dancing. Satella is holding her baby while Edward expresses his excitement over the newborn. Winry tells Ed that he sounds like a kid and Ed replies it's because it's the miracle of life. Then he explains how alchemists have tried for centuries to do what a woman can do in 280 days (nine months usually). Winry gets upset and tells Ed not to compare the miracle of life with science. Edward apologizes and again express his amazement. He praises Winry which delights her and she tells him to keep doing it. Edward asks if there's anything else to do and Winry asks Ed to carry her because she lost the feeling in her legs. Ed complies and she says it's a shame to have to be carried by a guy shorter than her. Edward remarks that he could drop her and that she isn't cute. Winry then decides to tell him that she saw what was in his pocket watch. Ed immediately drops her and starts to lose his temper, with Winry stating that dropping her hurt. He angrily yells at her for forcing his pocket watch open so Winry apologizes. Then he helps her into a chair and sits next to her, still unhappy. He tells her that he hasn't even shown Al what was hidden inside. Winry questions why and Edward confesses that it is a constant reminder that he carries with himself and admits it's silly doing so. Winry starts crying and Edward asks her why. She replies that she's crying for both brothers because Al physically is unable to and Edward refuses to cry. He then calls her a dummy and tells her she should head back home to keep her grandmother company, as Pinako must be lonely by this point. Winry claims that she will not go home and is now determined to learn more about automail after discovering what Ed was hiding. She declares that she will ask Dominic once again for apprenticeship. Edward wishes her luck, but is distracted when Paninya comes into the hall. Paninya tells Winry to return to the new parents, but then Ed hits Paninya for stealing his pocket watch. Dominic is showing a completely different personality from before as he is thrilled about his new grandson. The doctor states that the mother and child are in good health and compliments Winry on her first delivery. Edward is blamed for the early birth because Al believed when Ed rubbed Satella's belly his impatience was passed onto the baby. Dominic thanks Winry which has her humbly state that she really didn't do much. Edward gets an idea and asks Dominic if he'll accept Winry as an apprentice and Dominic refuses. He's thankful for her help but doesn't want an apprentice and tells her she should go to her family. Al mentions Pinako which seems to frighten Dominic. He asks if they mean Pinako Rockbell and when told yes, he freaks out more. The scar on his chin is shown while he recalls horrid memories of Pinako, implying that she may be the one to have caused it. He then completely refuses Winry as an apprentice knowing that she is related to Pinako but offers to introduce her to someone who will teach her. He says he won't teach Winry but if she were to visit for his grandson he'll let her watch him work. He also says the other three, Ed, Al and Paninya could come back too. Ridel gives them directions on how to get back to town and so Paninya, Winry, Ed, and Al leave. As they arrive back in Rush Valley, they find that the train for Dublith is leaving already so Ed and Al have to run to catch up. Winry and Paninya run along too. Winry tells them to have a safe trip and Ed tells her to study hard. He also reminds her to call Pinako and she yells at her for she didn't need to be reminded as he is the one who doesn't call. Edward finally tells her to steal whatever techniques she can from Dominic to improve Ed's automail. She accepts. Later, Winry calls Pinako to inform her that she will be training in Rush Valley and that Ed is going to see his old teacher. She encourages Winry and hangs up the phone. Looking around Pinako realizes the house is empty without the kids around, only Den. Den tries to comfort her but she swings around the broom shooing the dog away claiming she wasn't lonely. She looks at a picture of the trio and acknowledges that all the children are following their own paths. Ed and Al arrive in Dublith at the meat shop. They both hope that they don't see their teacher even though that's the reason they traveled there. Mason surprises them and impressed with how much they've grown, well, Al at least. Mason decides to go get his boss who happens to be Sig Curtis. Ed and Al start to really sweat and shake. Trivia *This marks the introduction of Sig and Mason. However, Sig and Izumi made an earlier cameo appearance when Winry first went to Central. *In the 2003 anime, this chapter does not happen but a similar scene takes place with Edward celebrating his birthday with the Hughes' and Nina Tucker when Gracia goes into labor during a blizzard. Maes goes out to find a doctor while Edward, Alphonse, and Nina stay behind to tend to Gracia. It is implied later on that Edward delivered Elicia when they are discussing the case of Barry the Chopper. Edward and Elicia share their birthday in the 2003 series. *Notably, Ed feels Satella's baby bump upon seeing it, he refuses to do this to Gracia in the 2003 Anime so Nina does so instead. *Pinako may have been the cause of the scar on Dominic's chin, for when he thought of her, his chin was focused on. *Its revealed that Paninya has hemophobia. *The baby's genital is shown in this chapter, normally the genitals are censored in manga and anime but in this case, it's only a baby boy. *Edward hits Paninya claiming that he isn't a sexist because she's a girl. *There are a number of differences between this chapter and how it's portrayed in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. In the anime, Ridel questions whether Winry should be in charge of the delivery rather than Paninya, Ed never says that Winry is or isn't cute while he's carrying her, Pinako isn't mentioned during Winry's petition to become Dominic's apprentice, and so on. This is, of course, in keeping with the rest of the series. Manga Chapters Category:Chapters